1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting structure for electric elements in circuit blocks of an electric circuit, and particularly a mounting structure suitable for an ultrahigh-frequency circuit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical conventional converter for converting an electric wave in a UHF band into one in a VHF band includes a metallic shielding case having a plurality of small chambers formed by partitioning the inside of the case by shielding plates, and circuit boards incorporating such electric components as capacitors, resistors, transistors and the like are housed in these small chambers. The electric components are electrically interconnected through connection terminals penetrating through the shielding plates, or electrically connected with the outside through terminals penetrating through the case. In addition, in some cases, a coil is directly soldered to terminals provided in a small chamber without use of any circuit board in order to prevent the quality factor or Q from lowering, or for some other reasons. Additionally, the circuit boards are often mounted to the case by securing terminals extending between the circuit boards and the metal case or the shielding plates by means of soldering or by directtly screwing these terminals to the case.
The conventional converters as described above have such disadvantages that the soldered terminals or parts screwed in place for mounting the circuit boards and the coil must often be manipulated manually and, consequently, not only is such operation difficult, but the cost of production becomes high.